Petunia Rhubarb
Petunia Rhubarb (also known as Princess Petunia) is a character in VeggieTales. She is a rhubarb who first appears in Duke and the Great Pie War ''as the Rhubarbarian princess Sweet, Sweet Petunia. She continues to appear in many episodes, usually as a princess and/or the love interest of Larry the Cucumber. She often plays the role of a reporter and has the reoccuring role as Julia in the ''Minnesota Cuke ''universe. Filmography *Sweet Sweet Petunia in ''Duke and the Great Pie War *Julia in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Herself in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Sally in ''Moe and the Big Exit *Bernadette in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Julia in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Sister Calla in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Herself in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Herself and Sweetpea Beauty in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Donna Green in It's a Meaningful Life *Marline Meade in Twas the Night Before Easter *Herself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Herself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Vogue in The League of Incredible Vegetables *MacPetunia in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *News reporter in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Luna in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Miss Petunia in Celery Night Fever *Debra in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Herself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Delilah in Samson the Great *Debra and Mortima in The Abrams Family *Herself in The Show MUST Go On! (cameo) *Mary in The Blessed Gift *Tammy in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Herself in The Littlest King *Lula in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Magonacal in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Herself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Magonacal in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Herself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Herself in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *Celina in A Town Called Slackerville *Jillian in The Slumbering Guardian *Lula in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Dillard in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Magonacal in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad *Lucy in Parkway V Gallery petunia3.png|Petunia as Julia in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush petunia1.jpg|Petunia in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple petunia7.jpg|Petunia as Julia in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella petunia4.png|Petunia as Julia in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Petunia2.jpg|Petunia as Julia in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella petunia5.png|Petunia in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't petunia6.jpg|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart petunia8.png|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart petunia9.jpg|Petunia as Donna Green in It's A Meaningful Life petunia10.jpg|Petunia as Vogue in The League of Incredible Vegetables petunia11.jpg|Petunia as MacPetunia in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle petunia12.jpg|Petunia as Luna in Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Rhubarb